


On a cold, sunday morning.

by TeaLover22



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Kieran is a mom, Lauren is sick, Sick Character, kind of out of character, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLover22/pseuds/TeaLover22
Summary: Who knew a little winter cold could bond the lune couple >;)
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

(Part 2 will be published somewhere next week)

Sinclair woke up on a cold winter  
morning.

She never really enjoyed winter, but appreciated the warm, layered clothing style she could have, while the freezing winds traveled through the Ardhalis streets. Her room was quite cold, despite her windows being closed. She figured the housekeeper did not turn on the heater at night. Lauren Sinclair opened her wardrobe, and decided to layer many sweaters with black plaid pattern trousers, that wrinkled at her ankles. She noted that the trouser wouldn't keep her warm as much as the winds would keep her cold, but she shrugged it off to match with her prized brown wool blend coat. 

(Why am I writing about Laurens wardrobe collection? I don't know, but i feel like she would be interested in winter fashion)

Today was Sinclair's day off, and decided she would run errands and to keep her head occupied and not depressed around the house.  
Lauren took her coat with her to the first floor, and hung it up on an old coat hanger, while passing the diner room to ask the maids for a quick coffee.  
"Oh my! Miss Lauren, why are you up so early?"  
Lauren tilted her head, and whimed aside her hair.  
"Today I'm running errands"  
Despite her simple answer, the maid cocked her head back to the countertop to finish brewing Lauren's coffee.  
"Make sure not to come too late, young lady, your uncle would start worrying."  
She finished pouring the milk into the coffee and handed Lauren her warm cup of fresh coffee.  
"Oh, don't worry about me coming late, I'm sure I won't take too long."  
Lauren then nodded her head to thank the maid for the cup of coffee, and started heading to a small table next to the staircase, and paused to see if there were any newspapers that she could read from. The Train station incident was printed on most of them, and Lauren got a sudden headache. She looked to another newspaper and saw a new report on the lune investigation, and sipped her slightly hot coffee. She wondered how long she and the notorious 'Purple Hyacinth' worked together, and how much they impacted the investigation about the phantom scythe.  
(I was about to write the phantom troupe, but realized this wasn't a hunterxhunter fan-fiction)  
Laurens coffee had almost gotten empty, and she figured it was about time to head out, and start her 'daily errand'.  
Handing the housekeeper maid her empty coffee mug, she headed to where the old coat hanger was, and grabbed her treasured wool coat, wrapped it around her slender body, and headed outside.  
While Lauren gently turns the doorknob to the frigid outside, she waves goodbye to the kind housekeeper maid that earlier made her coffee. Leaving the house, she felt a rough wind that strung her hair to the east, blowing with no sign of stopping.

"this is going to be a very freezing day". Sinclair mumbled to herself, when she made way to the busy streets of the shopping markets. (I know I said this is going to be a quiet morning, but continue reading). She first paid a visit at the local bank and made way to the crowded Christmas streets. 

The shopping markets were filled with holiday gifts, since Christmas is approaching. The December snow started the fall while she stared at one particular shop. She noticed dried purple hyacinths were being hung up on the curtains, and tiny Christmas lights were dangling with them.

'I should get a gift for Kieran' Lauren thought to herself, but snapped back. 'who am I kidding?! That man probably doesn't celebrate it either way' turning her head back to where she wanted to run errands at, she crossed the Ardhalis famous bookstore. Heading inside, the warmth wrapped around her, and a middle-aged man greeted her with a comforting smile.

"what might you be looking for today young lady?"

"I wish to only walk around, no need to help me." She gave a smile back to the man, and headed to one of the corners of where her favorite childhood books were. This one place gave her a sense of comfort and home, and always, reminded her of her own childhood. Her eyes darted to one of her favorites, 'The Secret Garden'. She remembered seeing Kieran having the book in his apartment, and picked it up, only to see it was a picture book version. Her fingers casually swiped from page to page, and decided this was the perfect gift for Kieran. She noted that she herself needed to get some gifts for William and Kym, not to mention grumpy cat and the cute secretary girl. Pulling up to the counter, her hands held the picture book, and placed it carefully next to the cashier. The bookstore owner came to her, and nudged the book at the cashier, and told her the price. "I see you've found a book. Is it perhaps for a nephew or a niece?"

"It's for a friend" she spoke with a smile. Lauren reached to her worn out wallet, and paid fully. "thank you sir." She hoped Kieran would at least like it a little.

"have a wonderful Christmas, and to whoever you're giving that book to." He put the book in a nice wrapping and bag. "Don't be shy when you give this to them" his smile showed with a slight charm.

While exiting the shop, the bookstore owner's words stood out to her. 'don't be shy when you give this to them'

Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to be red and blushing when she hands this to him!

A slight pounding appeared in her chest. Putting her hand on her beating heart, she sighed and started to walk. Why was she giving him a gift in the first place? 

She decided it was to thank him for saving her at the roof situation they had a while back.

"A-Achoo!" something must've got into her nose, She usually does not sneeze out of nowhere. Maybe she had gotten a cold, but she cast the thought away, since she didn't think it was a big deal.

After turning some streets, the loud chattering crowds slowly became fewer and dispersed. Lauren was walking towards her favorite bakery, to buy cake for Kym and William. Lauren kept note that she should make them a call in the afternoon to deliver them some. The bakery sold bundles of loose leaf tea, so she figured she would make a set gift of tea and cake. Happy with her idea for gifting, she strode to the bakery, and opened the door to get cake.

She wasn't very social with them when it came to outside of work situations, but Lauren felt quite generous this Holiday season.

Happy with her bag of fresh made cake (and her warm pastries she got for herself and the tea bundles), Lauren decided to walk around a bit more.

The snow that fell gently on her shoulders started to soak in and made her shiver. The city's streets were covered in white pillowy snow, and Christmas lights that connected from light poles to the other. Some stores had light music playing from them. It was pleasant for her to hear and get all comfortable. 

"--a-achoo!" Laurens nose turned pink as the sneeze let out. 'Did I seriously catch a cold?!' She thought that this was enough walking around, since this was this her second sneeze in a row.

when, suddenly, a fast pacing carriage made way and sprayed mud on her treasured, brown wool coat. Dropping her bags at the sudden surprise, she stared at her now tarnished coat, and back at the carriage. Such curses spilled out her mouth that some passersbys gave her weird looks. Her happy christmas shopping day has turned into a catastrophe- her favorite coat got ruined! Now that she was over spewing curses, she looked at her bags, and saw that the cake had been crushed by the book she had gotten for Kieran. As frustrated she might've been about the cake, she couldn't help but almost shed a tear to her warm fresh-out-of-the-bakery pastries she had gotten for herself. 

Picking up the bags, and putting the crushed cake and pastries back together, it had started to get dark. Her pace had picked up by walking a bit faster, where she tripped and fell right on her face. '--achoo!" she sneezed again, in the snow, and thought to herself that her situation was a key indicator it was about time to go home.

"Need help, Officer?" a familiar voice rang inside her head. Her head darted up only to see the one and only Kieran white, the notorious Purple Hyacinth. "As it seems so". She reached out her hand for him to take, and he gladly took it.

"thank you" she muttered when she got on her shivering cold legs. -of course she had to wear her thin-clothed trousers.

"What might you be doing here?" Kieran looked at her from head to toe, and noted that she's freezing cold. "I-I- A-choo!" she responded in a sneeze that overcame her sentence. He slouched a little to hear her better, "You what?" that god-damned smirk she knew so well appeared on his face. 

"I-I was out for christmas shopping." Her voice clearly indicated that she was freezing cold. Her teeth started to clatter, while she held her stomach to make her belly not feel even more cold. "And then I slipped, a-and the snow-".

Kieran started to take off his scarf and wrap it around Laurens pale neck. "I can see that you're freezing officer, how about we get you warm, and then chat". Lauren sneezed once more, and shivered a bit, once she realized Kieran had put his hand around her shoulder to help her keep steady and not slip again. 

She realized he was being more gentler with her than usual. A slight turn was made in her stomach from the thought.

"I'm not drunk, I'm not gonna slip again." She didn't have enough energy to have her normal reaction, or call him a mocking name, all she cared for was to get out this freezing cold.  
She didn't feel uncomfortable with his arms trying to keep her up, she just wasn't used to the feeling she had while he was doing so.

"When i saw your face planted into the snow like that, I for sure thought you were." He nudged her to walk faster, and she followed along. "Do I really look like the type to be completely wasted after drinking?!" Lauren dropped her head with exhaustion. He hummed in response.

Kieran opened his door open, and gently let go of his companion. He helped Lauren take off her own coat, hooked it up on his coat hanger, and right after proceeded to take off his own.

"Kieran"She paused slightly to let out a cough. "Do you-"

"Sit down on the couch, for starters darling, then tell me what you need." She could see his smirk re-appear. 

"Don't call me-" She paused again to put her palm on her forehead. "Don't call me darling" her temperature was rising, she could feel sweat forming onto her forehead.

"What was that sweetheart?" She could hear him grabbing the kettle and pouring water into it. "What kind of tea would you like?"  
This man got on her nerves so quickly, and yet, she didn't have the energy to repeat herself.

Taking off her wet boots at the entrance to his cozy little apartment, and headed towards his couch. She remembered the whole maid outfit mission, and how she slept in his own bed. 

Woah- she never really thought about how, well not embarrassing, but enough to make her cringe. She shook her head, this was not the time to feel flustered about that.

"Just black tea." 

Her remark sounded soft. "Too late, I made you mint tea." A small chuckle escaped from his lips.

Lauren groaned as she laid back her head onto the shoulder of the couch. "I'll get the fire started" She had only noticed that he was passing her when he'd already reached the fireplace. Turning her head to his back, she thought that he looked so dreamy and- something was wrong with her thoughts. She looked away to keep her from thinking of that.

Half of her face was buried into the sleeve of her arm, making a comfortable position for her to close her eyes and wait for the tea. Lauren had almost snoozed herself to sleep, when she felt a sharp hit to her shoulder. 

"Wake up darling~ You still haven't drunk your tea.". She heard him put the cup of tea onto the coffee table with a nice clink.

"Ughhh" she groaned with annoyance "how many times do i have to-" She opened her eyes to see Kieran reaching his hand out and sitting her up against his body. She noticed that there was a blanket that was on top of her, which was weird, she would notice if a blanket was put on her. -maybe she was too sick to even notice. 

"Hold steady-" Kieran muttered once he brought a spoon to her mouth. 

"I'm not a- achoo!" she was gonna make a remark that she was not a baby, and that she could grab the spoon herself, but instead clasped both her hands together to cover the snot from the sneeze.

"You shouldn't waste your energy trying to make objections, now, open your mouth." Nudging the spoon a little closer, he mimicked the motion while saying "say ahh!".

He had noticed how her body stiffened when he tightened his grip on her shoulders. Most of her body was leaning on the couch, but he turned her to him so she could take the cold supplement with her tea. "You're not giving me poison right?". Too tired to keep her eyes wide open, she pried her mouth open slowly to drink up the medicine from the spoon that Kieran was holding.

"Of course now, this is so you don't have a burning fever. I still need to take you home" 

"Well why don't I just stay here?". Her fever was getting the best of her, and she knew what she just said something she would regret. Lauren could feel another smirk that spread on Kierans mouth. 

"I don't know what's gotten into you, officer, but for now just take this medicine." She knew he wasn't lying about the medicine but something didn't feel right about. Carefully opening her mouth, she took the supplement, and realized how bitter it was. Coughing back to the icky taste of the medicine, she looked back at Kieran, her eyes halfway closed, "You aren't gonna do anything weird right?"

Expecting to be met with a response after her own, her lips were instead met with a cup of warm tea. 

"Now, drink up. I don't want you saying something silly like that'' 

Kieran knew himself that he wanted to see more of this side- carefree, and quite honestly, adorable, but he didn't want her to die of embarrassment quite yet. 

How would she ever repay this now that she owes him so much? She then remembered the book that she bought for kieran.

Lauren sipped the tea, and opened her eyes wider, now that she realized something.

"I forgot my gift bags!" Lauren sat up more, despite her drowsy state of mind. "You mean those crushed bags next to the door I carried for you?" Her head turned to the door, but was immediately taken aback when her head felt dizzy, and made her hit her own forehead with her hand. 

"I-I- I don't feel too well." Lauren shivered rashly, while Kieran placed the cup back on the coffee table, and set her back flat against the couch. 

"Now, what did I say about unnecessary remarks?" 

He stood up, and left her on the couch, with her eyes wandering all over him.

"I'll be back in a minute." He walked to where his own room was. Hearing a few clicks and shifts, she saw that he came back shortly with 2 large blankets. Laying one on top of her, he patted the blanket evenly, and carefully put his hand on her forehead. Laurens eyes went wide open, when she felt the sudden contact. 

"You-" About to say something, Lauren realized it was unnecessary. 

"Shhhh," He felt her forehead for a moment. "you really are burning up" 

He took his hand off her and proceeded to grab another blanket, and laid it on top of her. Laurens face was burning from the contact he made, adding to the already sick flustering, she was incredibly hot.

"I'm really hot right now" Kieran was about to get up, but her sudden sentence made him look back at her confused. Kneeling down next to the couch, he took both his hands and tried inspecting her face.

"You sure you didn't eat anything with drugs or alcohol?" He inspected her neck and her ears, and in doing so, grabbing her chin and cheek and turning them to the side, inspecting further. The sudden gesture really made Lauren embarrassed, and tried backing away her head to not let him look at her further. 

He noticed how her hands had been trembling, and how her eyes looked at him, wide open. 

"Now, now, Mon amour, now is not the time to be embarrassed". By now, Lauren was so nauseated with his flirtatious voice, and whether or not she would take it seriously.  
His smirk stood out even more, to where she felt butterflies in her stomach. "I think- I'm gonna throw up" 

"Oh, I didn't think you'd dislike me that much offic-" To where he was met with her clasping her hands on her mouth, as if to stop the certain motion. "No- it's not that I think I really am-" Lauren gasped and tried to suppress it even more, when Kieran quickly got up to rush and get a bucket for her to puke in. 

"Ah-" Lauren tried her hardest to keep the puke in, and felt relieved when Kieran rushed with a bucket large enough to puke in. He put the bucket under her head, where she proceeded to puke into.

After finishing her puking session, Kieran took out a handkerchief and tried to wipe her mouth, had any residue been left from her puke. Lauren tried to object by putting her hands on his arms, where he tried to wipe more. "Wait-" Lauren was exhausted just by trying to block him from touching her face even more. He gently nudged her to let go of her grip. He sighed when he saw her shake her head from side to side. He then put the handkerchief next to the tea cup, and picked up the bucket to head to the kitchen.

"I can help," Lauren looked at the puke bucket she had close contact with a moment before. "...Clean the bucket." Her voice turned rather meek when she saw him look to her and reached out his hand to pat her head.

"I'll take care of it darling, all you need to do is to get better." He sent her a wink and took the bucket to wash it out and discard the puke. As if she wasn't hallucinating-  
she thought that for him to be this gentle for her, it would be like seeing the world end. He must be doing this so she would owe him a huge favor, like, (she didn't want to finish the thought of what kind of favors she would be doing, so she left it at that).

Lauren, despite being extremely hot, nuzzled herself into the three blankets given to her and closed her eyes once more. She then fell asleep, next to the soft cackle of the fireplace next to her.


	2. Current status on the work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi uh heres why i wasntposting for the past few weeks

Hey yall!   
Currently im not feeling well so it might take a week or two to finish this chapter. Fear not!!! This chapter will be around half the length, but a little more spice😻😻

I just want to say its pretty mentally exhausting trying to keep up with this schedule even though i promised to get the next chapter out in a week.

Heres a little sneak peek on what im writing:

“I dont remember having a mom” lauren winced and tried to maintain her composed look. “Although you have been trying to take care of me like I’m your daughter, Please don’t forge-“

(Yall im sorry with all these ‘-‘ breaks, i cant get enough of them)

Kieran, already annoyed with her constant resentment, took her by the waist and picked her up from her place. 𝘐𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬-  
He thought.  
(How much more cheezy can this get)

Let me know what yall think. Sorry once again, i know this is winter break, but i am truthfully not feeling like it right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh just think of this as Kieran as the mom and Lauren as a child since she considers herself as a big kid so she refuses Kieran to take care of her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold words mean lies-
> 
> This took so much energy out of me, but im so proud 🥲

Lauren batted her eyes awake. Wondering where she was right now, she realized she was at Kierans’s apartment. Again.  
Thinking that she needs to stop stopping by his place before this becomes a habit.   
Raising her head, her eyes darting all around the apartment, and saw a clock. Squinting to see what the time it would be, she noticed the clock's smaller hand pointing at 9.

Nine in the f---ing evening. 

Lauren soon remembered telling the maid she would be back quickly, guilty she was to admit she lied.  
Her head sprung up, and started to move the three blankets off herself. Desperately trying to get up and rush to the door. Her head stinged when she started to head to the door and grab her boots, but dodged the feeling aside. She needed to get home.  
Leaning her hand against the doorframe, she put on her boots and couldn’t see where her coat was. Instantly remembering that Kieran a couple hours ago had hung it up onto the coat hanger, she could see well in fact that it was not there. She knew that going outside in her current attire would basically be suicide in the snow that had fallen throughout her nap.   
Looking around the apartment, despite being nauseous and feeling almost falling at any moment, she then heard a door knob click and seeing her temporary nurse with messy hair come out. 

“Hello subdoornate, mind telling me where my coat is?”  
“What are you rushing for mon amour?”  
“I promised to come back before the evening”

Lauren, in the middle of putting on her boots, having her partner-in-crime in very messy hair giving her a glare across the room.  
Looking back at Kieran, she opened her mouth to point out his unkempt hair, where it was not in his usual messy bun, but closed it when realized he was walking towards her and was now standing right in front of her. His arm extended behind her, where she darted her eyes to see him place his hand on the door knob.   
He nudged the door open, and pointed to the heap of snow that covered the entire street.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to walk through all that”.

One or two feet of snow blocked the entrance, and was still piling from the current snow falling.   
Kieran then placed his foot between her own. 

“Besides, you still have quite the fever” He said as he placed his hand on her forehead once more.  
“I can’t just stay here! My uncle and the maids are gonna be worried!”   
Lauren huffed at him, standing upright with her shoes on. 

“Lauren, even if you did go, you would get even more sick. You think I’ll go on our little interrogations without you?”  
He took his hand off her forehead and placed both of them on her shoulders.  
“You can give your uncle a call and say you’re staying at a friend's place. For now, go rest more.”

“I don’t remember still having a mom”. Lauren winced and tried to maintain her composed look. “Although you have been trying to take care of me like I’m your daughter, please don’t forget-”

Kieran, already annoyed with her constant resentment, took her underneath the shoulders (I changed it from waist to shoulders) and picked her up from her place. (like a cat).  
It's almost as if she's drunk-.

Lauren, still fatigued from her cold, started kicking her legs weakly up in the air, making a space between them.   
“Lauren! You’re not going outside!”

“You’re not my mom!”

“You just said a moment ago I was!”

Lauren, still in his arms reach, sniffled from the snot that was about to dangle in her nose.

“I have work tomorrow!” She made an effort to wrap her palms around his forearms, desperately trying to get out of his hold. 

“You do realize I have the same work as you too!” He started to walk to his own bedroom. “You barely get any sleep anyhow!” 

“I’ll kill you!” Her hands moved from his arms to his hair, grabbing to make him stop carrying her again. 

Finally nudging the door open with his foot, he rushed to put Lauren in the bed. 

“You’re going to get better whether you like it or not!” He darted to both sides of the blanket and covered Laurens face. As amused as he would’ve been, this girl was driving him nuts.

“You can’t tell me what to-” Lauren quickly put her hands around her mouth, and started coughing uncontrollably. As healthy she could seem while she talked, it didn’t get beside the fact she was invredibly nauseous.

Each cough she let out had Kieran’s worried face appear worse. Once her little coughing session finished, Kieran sighed and covered her with another blanket. 

“If you move the blanket, I might have to kill you” a small chuckle escaped from his lips.

“Do you want a bullet in your head!? I’m a police officer for christs sake!”

“And I darling, am an assassin” he was already at the door. “Might want to be careful with me officer”   
Shifting his hand from the doorframe, which he was leaning against, he tugged the door to close.  
“Sleep tight darling” a smirk appeared on his face, which caused Lauren to let out a low groan. 

To think she was at his place, again, and not to mention also sleeping in his bed. This made it twice!!

As much as she needed to head home, Lauren found herself all cuddled up in his bed, where she felt the most comfort surrounded by his scent.  
Strangely enough, that it was his particular scent that gave her a sense of a safe sanctuary.

And once more, Lauren fell asleep.

(Kierans point of view)~~~~~~~~~

Kieran had not heard a single noise from his own room for the past two hours, where she had been sleeping in his own bed.  
As strange as the fact that it was her in his own bed, he liked the idea.

For the past hours, he had been cleaning and cooking soup for the dear comfort Lauren needed. He knew she wouldn't be awake to taste his wonderful winter soup, but he still needed something to do on hand.

Making his way to his own room, the quiet squeak of the floor accompanying him, Kieran nudged the door open. He carefully, without a noise, put the bucket with water down next to the bed and set down a towel next.   
Noticing Laurens soft gasps while she slept was something Kieran’d never thought he would see. A flair of blush spread from her nose to her forehead (not to mention cheeks). He wet the towel with a little water, and tried to place on her forehead, but he hesitated.

Laurens mouth went slightly open.  
“M-mom, d-dad, don’t go, you-“ her eyes scrunched and winced. “You’re gonna get killed” her little gasps turned into desperate breaths.

“Shhhhh” Kieran whispered to her. 

Carefully placing a kiss on her forehead. his murmurs seemed to have calmed Lauren, since her breaths turned quieter and quieter. 

He placed the wet towel on her forehead.  
“Everything is going to be fine darling”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall i cannot thank you enough for have the patience for this chapter to come out. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> You know i wanted them to have an angry make out scene but decided its not very in character for them


End file.
